


the music in me

by Rashidaamy



Category: Knopekins, Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashidaamy/pseuds/Rashidaamy
Summary: Just a series of Ann-Leslie one-shot roughly inspired by different songs that I like.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my first language.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Ann was alone making Leslie’s wedding dress while the lump in her throat was getting increasingly bigger and harder to ignore.  
She was trying to concentrate because it had to be perfect. She wanted to put all her heart and soul into it. But her mind was insisting on reliving that particular Saturday night that was still haunting her.  
That night when Leslie grabbed her face and looked straight into her eyes, as if she was trying to find answers to a question that had never been asked.  
And then she’d kissed her on the lips very softly before pulling out and laughing. “I’m so wasted” she’d said giggling and going back to dancing with Ben.  
Ann couldn’t help but remember how she’d felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces and how she’d gone to the bathroom stool to cry.  
As she was sewing the dress she could feel the tears threatening to come out but she knew very well that her friend was happy. She had found the love of her life and she was not going to ruin it.  
When it was time to reveal her creation to Leslie, she could see in her face that she loved it and that she had succeeded.  
Watching her two friends say “I do” and kissing was one of the most painful things that Ann had even gone through.   
She remembered the night Leslie put her coat around her shoulders because she was shivering and how she held her hand right after, squeezing it slightly. She remembered how much she wanted to kiss Leslie that night and tell her how much she loved her. She remembered the day Leslie had looked at her with a very serious look on her face and told her that Ben was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
That was the moment when Ann knew that she would never get a shot at happiness with the woman she was in love with. But it was okay, she could settle with being the best friend.   
She let the tears roll down her cheeks. “Everyone cries at weddings” she told herself.


	2. Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty- Taylor Swift  
>  I changed the plot of the song a little bit-sorry about that.

high school AU

Leslie was lying on her bed at 10pm with the lights off so her mom would think that she was asleep.  
tears were rolling down here eyes as she went through the few weeks prior to that night.  
Having a summer love sounds fun until it burns to ashes. Leslie knew it was her fault but she couldn’t live with the guilt of hurting Ann so much without even realizing.  
Her friend April had told her about Ann’s party that night. Leslie, of course, wasn’t invited but all of her friends from school were. She didn’t care about being excluded, but she did care about the fact that it was the first time she had heard anything about Ann in weeks. And she wanted, no, she needed to apologize.  
When you are 17 how do you know if you are actually in love with someone?   
Leslie couldn’t stop thinking about Ann’s face when she confronted her about what their friend had told her. “is it true? did you actually kiss her?” Ann had said with tears in her eyes, already knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it. “yes” Leslie replied looking down.  
The thing was that loosing Ann made Leslie realize that she was actually in love with her. And there was nothing that she regretted more in her life than cheating on her. She really had thought that they were just a summer love and everything would’ve gone back to normal once they went back to school. Ann hadn’t seen it that way.

Leslie sat on her bed and wiped her tears so she could turn on the lights and look in the mirror to apply a little bit of makeup and then got dressed. When she got out of her room, she was trying to be as silent as possible so she could sneak out without her mom noticing.  
As she arrived to Ann’s house she could already hear the music blasting from inside. She got out and nervously walked to the door of the property and rang the doorbell with shaking hands.  
“who is it?” a very familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
“It’s Leslie”  
The door opened revealing a very beautiful Ann Perkins, wearing a bubblegum pink dress and a smokey eye.  
“Oh, Hi Leslie” She said looking uncomfortable? disappointed? Leslie couldn’t tell but she definitely didn’t look excited to see her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight”  
“I know. I’m sorry for just showing up but... can we talk?” her voice cracked in the last word and Ann’s eyes softened.  
Ann moved to her left silently inviting Leslie inside and took her hand to lead her to the garden at the back of the house.  
It was a huge garden so most of their friends were also there but the distance was big enough so that they wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
“what did you wanna talk about?” Ann asked looking down at her hands.  
“I just wanted to apologize to you” Leslie took a deep breath “I didn’t know we were exclusive I would’ve never done what i did if I’d known”  
“Okay. You are forgiven” Ann said getting up from the spot they were sitting on. “I’ll go back inside”  
“No. That’s not it” Leslie said getting up as well and grabbing her wrist. Ann was looking at her expectantly. “I love you” she giggled “I never thought I would feel this way about anyone...ever. And if you never want to speak to me again i get it. But i thought you should know”  
Ann was silent for longer that she’d intended to be but after a few seconds she had a small smile on her face.  
“you do?” she asked so softly that it sounded almost like a whisper. Leslie nodded, smiling as well.  
Ann took two steps forward until she was only a few inches away from Leslie’s face. She kissed the tip of Leslie’s nose softly, which made the two girls laugh. Then she looked down to Leslie’s lips and licked her own before closing the gap between them.  
Their friends at the back of the garden noticed the situation and started to clap and letting “woo’s” and “wow’s” out.  
“I love you too, by the way”


	3. Illicit Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illicit Affairs- Taylor Swift  
>  Okay im sorry for this one.

Chris thought that it was adorable how frequently Ann was driving up to Pawnee to visit Leslie. It had been three times that month and it was quite a long drive. Four and a half hours, to be precise.  
He missed Leslie and Ben a lot but it wasn’t compatible with his work schedule to visit with that frequency.  
\-   
The first time it had happened, Ann and Leslie decided to book a hotel room for the weekend so they could catch up without being interrupted by Ben or the triplets. Just the one on one quality time they had been missing for so long. Which led to them getting black out drunk and making out passionately for what felt like an eternity.

-  
The second time it was actually a weekend that Ben and Chris had planned to take their children to Indianapolis without their wives. They had drifted apart a little bit since Chris had moved to Michigan and they wanted to reconnect.  
Leslie and Ann hadn’t spoken for weeks because they felt guilty and ashamed of their actions but Ann decided to stay at Leslie’s anyway to talk about it and discuss if they were going to come clean to their partners... which resolved in them sleeping together for the first time.  
Both women were starting to think that there was no stopping that. They had both bottled up their attraction for years and, now that Ann lived five hours away, it was getting harder to suppress their feelings once they’d get to see each other.  
-  
After that, it became a common occurrence. They both had the excuse that they wanted some “girl time” away from their families so it wasn’t suspicious for their husbands when they booked rooms in different hotels. They’d alternate hotels so no one would ever be suspicious. Leslie was a politician after all. She couldn’t have a scandal of that magnitude.

-  
Every-time that Ben would kiss her goodnight, Leslie felt like she was going to be sick from all the guilt she felt.   
She loved Ben with her entire heart and the weight of what she was doing was starting to become unbearable to the point were it was affecting her work and her friends were starting to get worried.  
But, on the other hand, what she had with Ann was something she had never experienced before. That love and passion was unmatched to anything she had ever felt. Her heart was split into two pieces and she knew she couldn’t have both.  
-  
Their affair had gone on for months until one rainy afternoon Ann had picked Leslie up from her house and, as soon as she’d seen Ann’s face, she knew that it was over.  
“Leslie i’m pregnant” She said looking down at her hands once she had pulled over to a nearby parking lot.  
Leslie felt her stomach drop as the rain drops were crashing heavily against the car windows.  
“Congratulations” She exclaimed with fake excitement. She was happy for Ann but she was selfishly mourning the relationship she already knew she’d lost.   
“Thanks” Ann replied with a soft smile and, not shortly after, her eyes filled with tears that she didn’t even try to stop from rolling down her cheeks. “I love you”  
“I love you too” Leslie replied reaching out for her best friend’s hand and squeezing it tightly.  
“We can’t keep doing this to our families”  
“I know” Leslie was crying now too. She leaned in and kissed Ann softly for one last time. It broke both of their hearts.  
“What was that saying?” Ann asked while caressing Leslie’s cheeks with her thumbs “Don’t be sad it ended, be happy it happened?” she chuckled “something like that”  
Leslie laughed a little bit “yeah something like that. Now let’s go back to my place. The triplets miss you like crazy”

-  
Ben and Chris never found out about the affair and the two women never dared to tell them. But they knew they would always wonder what would have happened if they had chosen to be together


	4. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Dodie

Ann had her eyes closed as she was laying on the grass next to Leslie. They were in a small park in Pawnee having a picnic on a sunday afternoon.  
They were both embracing the peace of comfortable silence but Leslie was taking the opportunity to really observe her friend and take in every detail of her face.  
The sun was hitting Ann very softly, making her skin look glowy and her freckles stand out.   
Leslie found herself wanting to stroke her cheek and feel the warmth of Ann’s skin after hours outside in a summer day.   
She often wondered if it was normal to feel this way about her best friend. But everytime she considered that she might have more-than-friendly feelings for her, her palms would get all sweaty and her heart would start racing.  
But, under that light, in that silence, she could admire how the sun was drawing golden highlights on Ann’s hair and how her pink lipstick was fading.  
“Are you okay?” Ann asked opening one eye to check on Leslie.  
“Um... yeah” Leslie said, laying down next to her and taking Ann’s hand with her own.   
Ann started to caress Leslie’s hand with her thumb slowly, softly.  
Leslie knew that there was no where in the world that she would rather be than right there, in that moment, with the person that meant everything to her. And she knew that she could never tell anyone how she wanted to lean in and kiss her softly.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Ann said laughing “your hand is sweating like crazy”  
“Yeah, sorry” Leslie replied sitting up and wiping her hand on her shirt. “Let’s go home”  
Ann was staring at her with a weird look on her face. She stood up and faced Leslie.   
“Hey. You know you can tell me anything right?” Ann hugged her best friend and Leslie breathed in the scent of her perfume.  
“of course” She replied knowing that it was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!  
> .  
> .  
> i love you mackenzie


	5. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Morning- Maroon 5

It was 5:30 AM on a Sunday and Leslie was slowly driving to Ann’s house. She couldn’t pick up the speed for two reasons: The first one being that it was pouring rain and she was afraid that the car would slip. The second was that she was so hungover that it didn’t seem safe.

Ann almost sprinted out of her bed when she heard loud knocks on her door. It was very dark outside and there seemed to be a storm. But, when she opened the door, she was only a little surprised to see Leslie.

“We may need to set some boundaries, woman” She said pretending to be annoyed. She actually was relieved to see her after what had happened just a couple of hours before then.

Leslie stepped inside, gave Ann a tight hug and, without saying a word, she grabbed her hand and led them to her bedroom.

They were lying on the bed facing each other, hypnotized by the sound of the heavy rain. There was only a little bit of light coming through Ann’s window. It was enough to see the outline of each other’s bodies and a slight shimmer in their eyes. 

“Come here” Ann said opening her arms, inviting Leslie in. She knew that if it was anyone else on her doorstep at almost 6AM, she would demand an explanation. But some strong words had been said during a drunken night out that needed to be addressed in a state of sobriety.

Leslie accepted the hug and started to slowly play with the ends of Ann’s long hair. She had her eyes closed trying to memorize how it felt to be that close to her, fearing that it would be the last time that it happened. 

“Can we just stay like this the whole morning?” Ann said softly stroking Leslie’s arm and back. Her hair was still damp from the short walk from her car to Ann’s house. 

Leslie smiled, pulling away slightly so she could face Ann. Their faces were very close. Leslie could feel Ann’s hot breath against her skin. “I would love that”

Ann put a strand of hair behind Leslie’s ear, taking that as an opportunity to caress her cheek and lean in to brush their lips together, testing the waters. 

Leslie’s breath hitched and her eyes closed with anticipation, bracing herself for a deeper kiss that never came. “why did you stop?”

Ann was looking at her so intently that Leslie almost wanted to look away. “Did you mean what you said earlier? Are you really in love with me?” she gulped “I need to know, Les”

It was a little brighter inside the room now, but it still wasn’t light enough so Ann could see how Leslie was blushing furiously.

“Yes. I meant that” She started to trace the outline of Ann’s warm body with the tip of her index finger in a way that was so tender and intimate that made Ann feel like she was melting. “And i’m sorry i told you that way but i have been feeling like this for so long... it just came out”

“I don’t mind that you told me while being drunk” She confessed “I just wasn’t expecting it”

“I know you don’t like me that way. And that’s fine of course” Leslie was starting to ramble the way she did when she was panicked “And i promise i won’t make it awkward”

Ann chucked and put her hand on Leslie’s waist, pulling her closer so that every part of them, except their lips, was touching.  
“Who said that i don’t like you that way?” It was almost a whisper. She brought her hand back to Leslie’s face a cupped her cheek.

“well... do you?” Leslie asked. At that point she was confused. Ann had never said that she reciprocated her feelings but she wasn’t saying that she didn’t either. 

Leslie’s train of thought came to a stop when she felt Ann’s lips glued to her own, her tongue brushing against her bottom lip, silently asking for Leslie to open her mouth. Access was granted almost immediately.

The only sounds they could hear were the rain, which was getting heavier by the minute, and their own rapid breaths. 

Ann broke the kiss and pressed her forehead agains Leslie’s. “I love you back” she was still trying to catch her breath “you are everything i need and everything i see. Always” 

Leslie wanted to cry. She had been waiting for that moment for years and it didn’t seem real. She wanted to stay like that forever: under the covers on a Sunday morning, away from the craziness of her daily routine, with the person she loved the most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! if you have a song suggestion feel free to leave it in the comments!


End file.
